Shattered Balance
by Rinoa Tillmitt
Summary: Co-written with my friend,Yohko Kiyoto.One day,the magic knights,3 gundam pilots and Relena,and 2 of the Earth's Special Forces are transported to a mysterious planet but what for?Read and Review please!
1. Mysterious Happenings

  
Director:Hello!You've reached the set of Shattered Balance!We hope you  
will enjoy this very much.The story is by two authors named Rinoa   
Tillmitt and Yohko Kiyoto.  
Rinoa Tillmitt:That's riiight!!I'll take over Director.I'll be back on  
the set in a minute.Anyways,me and Yohko Kiyoto have been writing this  
back and forth over AIM over the summer and we hope to get a bunch of   
reviews.Enjoy the story!  
  
Director:YO!!!!SQUALL GET OUT HERE!!!READ THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
Squall:We own all original characters and we do not own Dragonball   
Z,Gundam Wing,or Magic Knight Rayearth.Don't sue us and nobody will get  
hurt.If anybody should sue,you will face the rath of a gunblade.Thank   
you and have a nice day.  
Director:Good job but next time,don't threaten the lawyers  
  
  
Shattered Balance by Rinoa Tillmitt and Yohko Kiyoto  
Chapter One: Mysterious Happenings  
  
It was a normal day... pretty much. A young girl with long   
brown hair and purple eyes sat on the couch watching Comedy Central.   
She was enjoying herself until a loud "Myuuuuuu!!!!" was heard from the   
Xanthian Jungle. She rushed out outside and towards the cry.   
"Oh man..." she muttered, "I forgot to tell Myuu to watch for Vik..."   
Sure enough, she entered a small clearing where an angry Myuu faced off   
with a pretty young girl with long, light blue hair. "Myuu! She called   
sharply, "Don't worry. That's just Victoria, a friend." She sweatdrop-  
ped. "Um... hi Vik."  
  
"Hiya Yohko. How are you? Who's the little thingie?" Victoria   
said. Just then, a light brown kitten with a blue 5-point star on its   
forehead appeared on top of Victoria's head. "Hello Lucia," Victoria   
said when the little kitten appeared on top of her head.  
"Hello Victoria." The kitten said.  
  
Yohko laughed. "That's Myuu. And, um, I'm fine. Come on!" She   
blinked in surprise at the little cat-like thing that appeared while   
they were walking back to Yohko's house. "Wha...?" Myuu, feeling   
dejected, flew over in front of Yohko and "Myuu!"ed plaintively. Yohko   
smiled and pulled out a little treat, which she handed to it.  
  
The kitty, Lucia, climbed down from Victoria head and landed   
next to her."I'm Lucia, Victoria's guardian kitten!" Lucia said.  
  
"Oh" nice to meet you," grinned the violet-eyed girl. "Oh!   
Watch your step!" she pointed to a bridge they were about to cross to   
get over a river.  
  
"Ok!" Lucia replied. They all walked across the bridge without   
falling in. After walking around a pond, the pair walked up a stone   
pathway disappeared inside Yohko's house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, a young teen with lavender hair was helping his   
mother with an invention... until a sudden flash of light appeared and   
he disappeared, only to reappear at the bottom of a large mountain, one   
of the largest of a big mountain chain, as far as he could see. He   
looked around a bit, confused. "Where am I...?" he wondered. He didn't   
expect to be answered, but he was.   
"I was just about to ask that same thing..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hikaru Shidou was walking around Cephiro one day looking at all   
the flowers. There was no evil threat like Lady Debonair or Zagato. It   
was a nice sunny peaceful day with no worries.   
"It's such a nice day, wouldn't you say so Miss Hikaru?" Said a girl   
with honey brown hair.   
"Yeah. It is Fuu. Where's Umi?" Hikaru replied.   
"I'm right here!" A girl with blue hair replied.   
"Hey Umi!" Hikaru said.  
"Hello Miss Umi! How are you today?" Fuu asked.  
"I'm fine. How about you guys?" Umi said.  
"Good!" Hikaru replied.  
"I'm good Miss Umi." Fuu said. Just then, a flash of light appeared out   
ofno where and all three of them disappeared and reappeared at the   
bottom of a large mountain. It was the largest of a big mountain chain   
to as far as the 3 girls could see.   
"Where am I...?" a teen with lavender hair asked  
"I was just about to ask that same thing..."Hikaru said.  
Trunks gasped. "Who are you? Do you know anything about this place...?"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!" roared a voice from inside the Winner mansion.   
Relena sighed as she and her "Hee-chan"(as she affectionately called   
him) walked up the porch steps. "I wonder what Duo did this time."   
Heero (who did not return her affection) only had one thing to say.   
"Hn." He then made himself useful, by ringing the doorbell. It was   
answered by a cheerful young blonde, who happily let them in.   
"Heero! Relena! Nice to see you!" shouted Duo as he ran past them,   
managing to keep ahead of an angry Chinese boy. Before either of the   
two could respond, they saw Wufei. Relena doubled over in giggles, and   
even Heero cracked a smile.   
The now pink-haired oriental warrior glared angrily at them. "What's so   
fun-"But before he could finish his sentence, a brilliant flash of   
white light appeared, blinding everyone. When it was gone, Heero, Duo,   
Wufei, and Relena were not where they had been before...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Um, I'm Hikaru, that's Umi, and that's Fuu." Hikaru gestured to each   
of her friends in turn. "I'm sorry, but we're new to this world too.   
Who are you?" questioned Fuu."Trunks. The name is Trunks." The lavender   
haired boy was about to speak again, but was interrupted.  
  
"Maxwell! What did you do this time!?"  
"Chill, Wu-man! It wasn't me!"  
"Hee-chan, where are we?"  
"Hn."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
14 year old Gohan was walking around in the forest that his   
home in after finishing his homework. "It's a nice day today!" Gohan   
said," I wonder how everybody is doing," Gohan said to himself. Just   
then, a bright flash of light made him disappear and reappear at the   
base of the tallest mountain of chain that was there that he could see   
as far as he could. "Huh? Where am I?" Gohan said out loud to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Okay... who are YOU guys?" Trunks asked for the second time.   
Only it was to a different group of people.  
Duo was as happy as ever. "Hey man! I'm Duo," he grinned.   
"And this pissed off Chinese guy is Wu-man!"  
"That's WuFEI," glared Wufei.  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft," the former queen said smoothly.  
"Hn," said the ever-sociable Heero (SARCASM, SARCASM!).  
Relena giggled and threw her arms around is neck. "That's my Hee-chan!"  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Hee... chan?"  
"Yep! Well, it's actually Heero. But that's my nickname for him,"   
Relena grinned.  
"I... see. Well, I'm Trunks."  
  
The Magic Knights each spoke their names in turn. "Hikaru."  
"Umi."  
"Fuu."  
"So, I believe introductions are over now?" asked Umi.  
"Where am I...?" asked a new voice.  
"Not quite," Fuu answered.  
"Trunks? Is that you? It's me, Gohan. You know, the one who saved   
everybody from Cell 3 years ago?" Gohan asked the lavender haired teen.   
"Uhh...excuse me but what're you talking about?" Hikaru asked.  
"Gohan!" exclaimed Trunks, "I remember you!"  
Hikaru was still confused, "Huh...?"  
Gohan turned to everybody else. "I'm Gohan. Who are you guys?" He asked.   
"I'm Hikaru Shidou and my friends are Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Houiji."  
Hikaru said.And so the group went through introductions again.   
"NOW I believe we're done," said Umi, impatiently. She looked around   
just to make sure that no one else would appear. "Yes we are," she   
confirmed.Suddenly a scream was heard from Relena. While everyone   
looked at her questioningly, she pointed at a small floating pink   
creature that did NOT look friendly.  
The little pink thing glared angrily at the strange group. "MYUUU!!!"   
it cried out.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" everyone else yelled.   
"Wait a minute," said Gohan, "why are we afraid of..."   
"A little pink creature?" finished Trunks.   
"Um... because it looks angry?" asked Hikaru feebly.  
"Myuu?" asked a new voice. Two pretty young girls stepped into the   
area. One had long dark brown hair and purple eyes; the other had long   
sky blue hair, almost identical to Umi's.  
"Wh-where'd you two come from?" asked Relena.  
"Over there." The dark haired one pointed to a jungle no one had   
noticed for some reason."What're your names? "Hikaru asked.  
  
"I'm Victoria Waterflower and this little kitten with the blue   
5 point star on its forehead is Lucia" Victoria said.The other one   
tossed her hair. "I'm Yohko.""Where did you guys come from?" Victoria   
asked."Um... Earth? Where are we NOW?" responded Trunks.  
  
Yohko blinked. "Earth? What a strange name. Never heard of it..."   
She turned to Victoria. "What galaxy is THAT in?""It's the 3rd planet   
from the sun. I live there. It's in the same galaxy as this one except   
it's further away. I'm just glad that I know how to teleport." Victoria   
said to Yohko. "It's pretty much the same as here except different in a   
way."  
"Oh," said Yohko, "I guess I better brush up on my Science..."  
Victoria giggled. "You need to come to MY place sometime. Well, it's   
not exactly mine. It belongs to my identical twin sister and me." She   
said.The meaningless talk about Yohko's knowledge might have gone on   
for a while, but something happened...That "something" was a giant   
Sandslash rising out of the desert near them. Most of the group   
screamed. Yohko, Trunks, and Gohan were not worried, though. Yohko   
pulled a giant sword out from nowhere. "Stand back!" she hollered at   
the others, before pulling out a shimmering green stone and shouting   
"Ice 3!!" Magically (of course), ice came out of nowhere hit the   
Sandslash. But the Sandslash was not defeated...  
"I'll help!" Victoria said. In a flash of blue light, she   
transformed into a pair of blue flare jeans with blue snow flakes on   
them and a very (and I mean VERY) frilly shirt that was ice blue and   
was holding an ice blue bow with a quiver of ice blue arrows on her   
back."Whoa...how'd you do that?" Hikaru asked in awe.  
  
"Victoria! Shoot your ice arrows to drive away the giant   
Sandslash!" Lucia shouted out."Ok then!" Victoria shouted in reply.   
She pulled out 5 ice blue arrows from the quiver on her back. "Ice   
Arrows! Send your icy magic to the giant Sandslash and drive it away!!"   
She shouted out as she shot the 5 arrows towards the giant Sandslash.   
The arrows suddenly became surrounded by snowflakes and water droplets.   
They weakened the Sandslash but it wasn't enough to drive it away.  
The two half-saiyans were frozen until now, when they decided   
to give it a shot. In a flash of light they transformed to super-saiyan   
simultaneously. They then jumped up into the air and sent two ki blasts   
at the Sandslash. The Sandslash fell back a little, but wasn't quite   
ready to give up.  
"I can finish this!" shouted Yohko. She pulled out a little   
yellow stone and stuck it into a slot in her sword. "Deathblow!" She   
screamed and slashed at it with her sword. There was a loud slashing   
sound and a flash of light as Yohko delivered the blow. The Sandslash,   
deciding it had had enough and that this wasn't worth it, dove back   
underneath the sand. And all was quiet.  
Victoria chose then to break the silence. "Well, that was weird.   
Where'd that giant Sandslash come from?" She asked.  
"That was one of the evil lords of the Saiyu (sigh-you) desert."  
Yohko said quietly.  
"One of? As in more than one?" asked Gohan.  
"Yes. That desert is a very dangerous place. And that,"   
her purple eyes flashed as she sheathed her sword, "Is why I rarely   
leave the Xanthian Jungle."  
Victoria transformed back into her regular clothes in another   
flash of blue light and wasn't holding her bow and arrow. "Ok...I never   
knew that." Victoria said.  
"I've never mentioned it... most of the people I know live on   
this planet and that's pretty much common knowledge for the inhabitants   
of this area. Come on, let's go. We can figure what happened with you   
guys." She gestured toward the group before leading them into the   
jungle.  
  
They all arrived at Yohko's house. "So, how did all of you get   
here? "Victoria asked."There's something I'd like to know too." Hikaru   
said."Ok. We'll figure out how all of you got here and then you guys can ask some questions, ok?" Victoria said.  
"Fine be me," Hikaru replied.  
"Okay now, first of all. You look like some of you know each   
other. You're staying in groups," Yohko pointed to the Gundam group.   
"You guys. What are your names, and how did you get here?"  
The cute brown haired guy stood up. "I'm Duo Maxwell.   
The one with messy brown hair is Heero Yuy, and the girl clinging onto   
him is Relena Peacecraft, and the one with pink hair that looks pissed   
is Chang Wu-man." He said."WuFEI, Maxwell. I ought to chop off your   
braid for what you did to my hair." Wufei said."Gah! No! Not the hair!"   
exclaimed Duo.  
"Er... Wufei? If you wish we can do something with your hair   
later," Yohko sweatdropped. Wufei nodded. "Now, how did you guys get   
here?""Not really much to say," said Relena. We were al with our group   
of friends, when there was a flash of light and we ended up at the   
bottom of one of those mountains out there."  
Yohko nodded. "So what about you guys?" she asked the Magic Knights.  
  
Hikaru stood up. "I'm Hikaru Shidou and these are my friends   
Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Houiji." She said. "We were walking in a world   
called Cephiro, enjoying the sunshine when there was a flash of bright   
light and then we appeared at the bottom of one the mountains out   
there." Umi said.  
  
"Hmm... So what about you two?" she asked the last two.  
"Actually, we ended up here at different times. But we know each other.   
I was working on an invention with my mom was I was transported to the   
bottom of this mountain by a flash of light."  
  
"I was walking around in the forest that my house is in when a   
flash of light appeared and I appeared at the bottom of one of the   
mountains." Gohan said.  
  
Yohko looked thoughtful. "All right, so you all got here the   
same way. Meaning there's a connection... but what?"  
  
"Dunno. It's a mystery to me. Like Yohko said. There's a connection but that's a mystery." Victoria said.  
"This is getting complicated." Umi said.  
"Yeah..." said Hikaru.  
"Well... there's gotta be some way to get back," said Fuu.  
"How do you figure?" asked Umi.  
"Well... if there's a way to get here, there's a way to get home.   
Right?" "You mean... like a door? Because you can't have a door that   
let's you in, but not out?" spoke up Hikaru."Yeah..." responded Fuu.  
"Too much thinking..." whined Duo.  
  
"Get over it. You may be cute but you need to stop complainin'."   
Victoria responded."Yeah but...it's too much thinking for my own   
good!!" Duo replied."Maxwell, just shut up before I cut your braid off   
completely." Wufei said.Duo turned pale. "Completely?" He checked his   
hair to make sure it was all there.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Too bad we're in this world... the dragon might   
be able to get us all home.""Huh? Dragon?" asked Yohko.  
  
Victoria looked at her silver and ice blue watch that was her   
wrist. The clock part was a silver star and the strap was ice blue.   
The time was 6:00. "Shoot. I gotta be home in an hour. It's 6:00 right   
now and I said I would be home by 7." Victoria said."Well, we've got an   
hour. Let's try to figure this all out in that amount of time." Hikaru   
said.  
  
Yohko sighed. "I don't think we can figure this all out in an   
hour. I guess you guys could stay here... and we'll figure this out   
tomorrow.""I guess so." Hikaru said.   
  
"I'm really sorry about this you guys. That's what time I told   
my twin sister that I'd be back plus, I've got school tomorrow   
unfortunately. I'll head here after school tomorrow, 'k?" Victoria   
said.Victoria looked at her watch again. The time was 6:50.  
"I better get going. It may only take me about a second or so to   
teleport but it takes me 10 minutes to roller blade home from where I   
land at, 'k?" She said.  
  
"Oh... Ja ne, Vik!"  
  
"Ja ne Yohko-chan!" Victoria said while standing up with Lucia   
on top of her head."Ja ne everybody! See ya'll tomorrow!" Lucia said.   
Victoria and Lucia then teleported to Earth.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
So?How was it?Was it good?Please be a nice reader and review!Thanks a   
bunch!^^ Be on the lookout for chapter 2:The Decision.Bai for now!  
  
Rinoa Tillmitt  



	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: We only own the following people: Yohko, Victoria, Kitty Anne, Lucia, and any other made up characters in this fic.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Yohko woke up the next morning to... shouting. Not the most fun thing in the world. "Hey, what's going on!?" She started to run out the door, but realized she was still wearing her nightshirt. She didn't have time, so she wrapped a blanket around herself and stepped out into the hallway.  
"How many times do I have to tell you! It wasn't me!"  
"Yeah RIGHT! I KNOW it was you!"  
"It wasn't ME!!"  
Yohko groaned. Duo and Gohan were arguing... the next thing she knew Duo had switched his accusations.  
"Alright, then it was you!" Duo turned angrily to Trunks.  
"What? It wasn't me. This is natural." The lavender haired teen pointed to his hair."  
"Yeah right. You just wait! You'll be dealing with the great Shini-"  
"DUO!" roared Yohko.  
Duo looked up meekly, "Yes?"  
"WHAT is going on?"  
"He... stole my hair gel."  
"He did, hm? You got proof?"  
"Um... no?"  
"So how do you know it was him?"  
"Well... look at him! He expects me to believe that's natural!"  
"Maybe it IS. I'm going to my room to change. You guys straighten this out..." Yohko turned with a swish of her blanket and disappeared into her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Lucia pounced on a sleeping Victoria for the tenth time that morning. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted.   
"5 more minutes...just 5 more minutes" Victoria responded sleepily.   
Lucia just twitched and then screeched, "GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"GAH!!!!! I'M UP I'M UP!!!!!" Victoria said startled.   
"Good now that your awake, get ready for school, your going to be late." Lucia  
said, and then walked out of Victoria's room.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Victoria yelled.  
Victoria then sprang out of her bed and changed into her school uniform very hastily. "Dammit Dammit Dammit!!! Why'd I get up so late?!" Victoria said to herself .She ran out of her room grabbing her school bag on the way out of her room and ran out to the living room. "Lucia! Can you grab my lunch and a granola bar for me?" She shouted.  
"Already did." Lucia responded while placing a granola bar in Victoria's ice blue lunch bag with silver snowflakes on it.  
"Cool. Thanks!" Victoria said while putting on her shoes. Victoria then grabbed her lunch bag and ran out of the house after shouting, "SEE YA THIS AFTERNOON!!!!!!" She ran as fast as she could to Azabu Middle School.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After donning her South Park t-shirt (oversized and white with cartman on it shouting "You will respect my authori-tah!"), flare jeans, and white platform sandals, Yohko went back out into the hall. She soon learned it had in fact been Wufei (Who had his normal black hair back) that had stolen Duo's hair gel. After a brief argument (Well, more of just shouting), the whole group sat down and ate breakfast. After that, the group just hung around watching television, playing video games, and looking around the jungle for a while, waiting for Victoria...  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ano... I'm exhausted from this morning AND gym class just a few minutes ago." Victoria complained while trudging to a secluded spot she used to teleport to Mitopia. Sure she may be a princess but heck, she had the right to complain too.  
"Stop complaining Victoria. We're almost there." Lucia said. Sure enough, they were almost to the spot she usually teleports from.   
"Ok. On the count of three, we're teleporting to Mitopia, 'k?" Victoria said.  
"Ok." Lucia responded."1...2...3."Victoria said simply and then teleported.  
They arrived at Yohko's house about a second later and then Victoria fell down onto the ground exhausted. Let's face it, she had a rude awakening and had gym class just a few minutes ago so the girl's gotta be tired. "Ano... I'm soooo tired...."Victoria said.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" Duo screamed. As usual, he had managed to get Wufei pissed off again. He ran outside and... tripped over Victoria lying on the ground, falling flat on his face. Yohko came to the door after Duo. "Erm... Duo? Oh! Vik, are you okay?"  
"Not... exactly..." Victoria responded in a tired voice.   
"She had a rude awakening this morning and ended up being late to school. She also had gym class a few minutes ago so she's very, very, tired." Lucia explained.  
Yohko sighed. "Do you think you'll be able to think and try to figure out our friends' problem?"  
"Maybe." Victoria replied. "I don't really know if we can or not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's all a mystery to me. I looked at some really really old books that are at my school's library and they had something like what happened to our friends. "Victoria said.  
"Well maybe it' something new... I mean, you don't really hear about this kinda thing. Besides, remember what Fuu and Hikaru said yesterday? About how a door that you can go in through, but not through, doesn't exist?"  
"Well... " spoke up Duo, who had managed to get up off the ground, "You never know with magic. Maybe when you're dealing with magic, you CAN have doors that let you in but not out."  
This hushed Yohko for a second. "You mean like... there could be no way for you guys to get back?"  
"You have a point there, Duo, but there has to be a way to get you guys back." Victoria said. "No offense or anything though."  
"Yeah, you're probably right, Vik. Magic makes sense, just like chemistry or whatever," said Yohko.  
"Yeah. That's what I was thinking while reading that ancient book during my break during school today." Victoria said.  
"Hm... well you know what? Maybe we should be doing this serious talking inside with the rest of the group. Think you can get up? Your brain seems to be working fine," Yohko grinned, taking her friend's hand.  
"Yeah but I'm still tired. "Victoria said while getting up and brushing her skirt off. "Gym class took a lot outta me today."  
"I hate gym... " groaned Yohko, leading Duo and Vik inside.  
"Hold on a minute. Need to grab my school bag." Victoria said. She went and picked up her bag and then followed Yohko and Duo inside.  
Once inside, everyone got settled in Yohko's living room. "Alright, so what're we gonna do?" asked Relena.  
"Well... I was thinking last night," said Yohko.  
"I looked this up in this really, really, really, REALLY old book that's in my school's library and it had this same kind of incident except with different people." Victoria said.  
"But did it say what they did to get back?"  
"I didn't get that far because I had to get to my next class. That's the bad part." Victoria responded. "And I can't do any research on it after school for the next few because of an upcoming band competition."  
"Well what I think we should do," started Yohko, "is to go see Mewtwo."  
"Good idea." Lucia replied.  
"Um, excuse me?" asked Fuu, "who's Mewtwo?"  
"Oh, Mewtwo lives in a cave on Psekio Mountain, the highest mountain in the Pikrai mountain chain. They say he knows all. He's almost like a god. Unfortunately, that's a hard trek for most of you..."  
"Ok. That's cool. So should we go or not?" Lucia said.  
"Yeah. I think so." Hikaru said.  
"I agree! We should go." Umi responded.  
"It's not that easy..." Yohko sighed, "Some of us can fly," she glanced at Trunks and Gohan, "but most of you can't. What do we do about that?"  
"Dunno. Only two of us here can fly." Victoria replied. "And before anybody asks, No, I can't fly. I can teleport but I can't fly."  
"Actually, make that three." spoke up Yohko. "You're forgetting me."  
"Whoops. Sorry Yohko!" Victoria said. "So that makes 3 that can fly and 8 that can't fly."  
"Well... this stinks." Duo sighed. "But maybe the one's who CAN go can go, and come back and tell us how to get home... "  
"There's an idea," said Yohko.  
"Yeah. A pretty good one in fact." Victoria replied.  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Gohan, "Let's do it."  
Yohko smiled. "Vik? I'd feel better if you came... do you think you could fly if you had wings?" she grinned.  
"Maybe!" Victoria said enthusiastically with a big grin on her face.  
"Oh god no. I remember this happening in Victoria's past life as a princess and it ended up in BOTH me and Victoria getting hurt." Lucia said.  
"You can practice a bit first. It's not too hard. C'mon, let's go." Yohko stepped out the door, followed by Trunks, Gohan, and Victoria. Once outside, Yohko closed her eyes and waved her hand at Victoria. Large feathery white (blue tinted) wings sprouted out of her back.   
"Alright!" Victoria said. After the wing sprouted out of Victoria's back,she started to fly around a little bit but not really far. Just in circles.  
"So you think you can handle this?" Yohko asked after a bit.  
"Yeah. I've gotten the hang of this." Victoria responded. "Lucia, on the other hand, is scared out of her little kitty mind."  
"Lucia, you don't need to worry!" laughed Yohko, "Even if she does fall, we got two strong guys with us!" she gestured to Trunks and Gohan.  
"Yup." Victoria replied. 'Strong AND *CUTE*' She thought.  
"Alright, so we're all set now?" asked Yohko. The others nodded. "Okay! Let's go!" The group flew through the jungle and stopped at the bottom of the huge mountain everyone had appeared at. Then, Yohko jumped up into the air. Everyone followed.  
And so it had begun...  
  
End chapter two!  
  



	3. Mewtwo's Explanation

AN:Hi all!I've updated the fic once again!Hope you all like it and   
please please please review this fic!Thank you to those who have  
reviewed this fic!Bye!  
  
Disclaimer:See chapter one  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-Mewtwo's Explanation  
  
Yohko, Trunks, Victoria, and Gohan are flying towards Psekio   
Mountain to see Mewtwo so they can see how everybody(not including  
Yohko and Victoria) can get back to their homes. "I wonder what Mewtwo   
will say." Gohan said."Who knows." replied Yohko.  
  
"Yeah...I don't think anybody really knows." Victoria said.  
  
After awhile, Yohko started to fly slower. "Okay guys, the cave   
should be around her somewhere. Keep a lookout for it..."  
  
"Ok." Victoria, Gohan, and Trunks said at the same time.  
"Hey! There it is!" exclaimed Yohko suddenly. She pointed to a dark   
cave in the side of the mountain.  
"Looks kinda creepy to me." Victoria said.  
"That's where Mewtwo lives?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Yohko landed at in the entrance and led the   
group deep into the mountain.  
They all followed. "Wonder where Mewtwo is...."Victoria thought out   
loud.  
  
"That's what I want to know..." said Yohko. "How deep do we   
have to go?" As she spoke, she could see a light a bit down the tunnel.   
She could also now see the walls... "Oh my gosh! Look at this!" she   
gasped. She leaned forward to get a better look. Embedded in the rock   
were thousands of priceless gems. Rubies, emeralds, sapphire, diamonds,   
and other jewels dotted the tunnel.  
  
"Wow...those are really pretty. "Victoria said."Whoa. That's so   
cool!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"They're beautiful..." Yohko murmured. She reached out a hand a   
touched a sparkling diamond. To her surprise, it fell out and landed in   
her hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She tried to put it back, but couldn't.   
Then she heard a voice in her head.   
  
'Keep it.'Yohko held up the diamond. "Look guys!"  
  
"Wow. How pretty." Victoria said. "Your soooo lucky to have   
gotten one! They're really expensive where I live."  
  
"Maybe you guys should try... " She said, looking thoughtful.   
Trunks and Gohan shrugged. Trunks touched an emerald and it fell out   
into his hand.  
"I got one... " He said in awe.  
"Hey! I did it too!" exclaimed Gohan, holding a small ruby.  
  
Victoria touched a sapphire and it fell into her hand. "I got   
one too!" Victoria said holding up the sapphire.  
  
"This is so cool... " Commented Yohko. "Bet let's get going. We can't get distracted." she walked towards the light.  
"Ok." Victoria said. She then followed Yohko and the others heading   
towards the light.  
  
When the group reached the light, they stepped through the   
doorway into a large, comfortable-looking, well-lit room. Standing,   
looking at a large screen that looked like a window to the outside   
world, was a large cat-like white and gray-purple creature.  
  
"Is that..." Victoria said quietly.  
"I dunno." Gohan said.  
  
"Welcome humans." said a voice. The creature turned around to   
look at them. "I am Mewtwo. You have come here to have your question   
answered? Well I shall answer it." he gestured to the stones in their   
hands. "I was watching you. Only those with pure hearts and good   
intentions can take a gem out of the walls."  
  
"Ok..."Victoria said. "Anyway," responded Mewtwo, "Duo, Heero,   
Wufei, Relena, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu may go home.""What??" exclaimed   
Trunks, "Why can't we go home?"  
  
"Because you two were brought here for a reason. You four have   
to defeat the evil lords of the Saiyu desert. The balance was upset."  
  
"Balance?" questioned Gohan.  
"Yes. Balance." Yohko said quietly. "There are evil AND good lords in   
the desert. Since the beginning of this planet, there has been a   
delicate balance between the two groups."   
  
"But the evil lords seemed to have gained an upper hand." said   
Mewtwo. "We can't just leave it as it is now. The evil lords will soon   
overthrow the good and then... they will no longer be confined to the   
desert."  
  
Gohan gasped. "No wonder we were brought here."  
"So... how do we send the others back?" asked Trunks. "You said only   
Gohan and I were supposed to come here."  
  
Mewtwo waved his hand and Heero, Duo, Wufei, Relena, Hikaru,   
Umi, and Fuu were instantly transported into the cave. "Wha... where am   
I?" asked Duo, dazed. "You seven were transported to this world by a   
glitch. I will send you home, but you may take one gem from the tunnel   
before you go as my apology to you." said Mewtwo.  
  
Umi turned around and saw the jewel-dotted tunnel. "You're   
serious? I could really have one of those?" "Yes."  
  
"Oh cool!" Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Relena, and Duo all went into the   
tunnel.A few seconds later, the five walked back in. Hikaru held a   
ruby, Umi held a sapphire, Fuu held an emerald, Relena held a diamond,   
and Duo held a light purple one, exclaiming happily how he'd give it to   
Hilde.  
  
Mewtwo then waved his hand again and the seven started to phase   
out. "Bye guys! It was nice meeting you!" Yohko waved. Duo, Relena, and   
the Magic Knights all waved back, then there was a flash of light and   
they were gone.  
  
"I can help them defeat the lords of the Saiyu desert. I've   
been fighting evil since I was 14 years old so I'm pretty used to it."   
Victoria said to Mewtwo."She has a majestic ice bow and arrow and she   
uses her ice magic with the bow and arrows but she has more powers that   
I have no clue how to unlock." Lucia says.  
  
Mewtwo nodded. "Yes. You four were meant to help. Gohan and   
Trunks, you have shown to be superior to most saiyans. Yohko, you too.   
I'm also impressed with your materia usage" Yohko blushed.   
"Thank you..."  
"You're a saiyan??" Trunks asked, amazed.  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
Gohan turned to Victoria. "How did you get out of your classes   
while you were at school when you had an enemy attacking the place   
where you live at the same time as you were in class?" He asked   
Victoria.  
  
"That was pretty easy. I merely asked if I could go to the   
library for awhile because they never attacked during my band class and   
I was always finished with my work when the person attacked." She   
replied.  
  
"So should we go get started?" Yohko asked Trunks, Gohan, and   
Victoria."I guess so." Victoria responded. "I merely hope that I'll   
have enough time to do my homework."  
  
"Maybe you should go back at a certain time. We don't have to   
do this in one day. We have time." Yohko then turned to Mewtwo and   
bowed. "Arigatou." She turned and led through group back into the   
tunnel.  
  
"So, when should we start?" Victoria asked while they were   
walking through the tunnel.Yohko looked at her watch. "Well, it's   
almost 6:00. You should probably be getting home, and we can start   
tomorrow, alright? Tomorrow's Friday, right?"  
  
"Yep." Victoria replied. "I need to pick up my school bag at   
your house first though." "Alright." The group reached the end of   
tunnel and flew down to the bottom of the bottom. Once they reached   
the house, Yohko waved her hand over Victoria's wings and they   
disappeared.  
  
"You guys know the drill, right? It's the same thing as   
yesterday." Victoria asked."Yep." replied Yohko.Victoria picked up her   
school bag and placed the sapphire in a pocket on the front of the bag.   
"I guess I'll see ya'll tomorrow." Victoria said.  
  
"Alright, seeya. C'mon guys." Yohko waved goodbye to Victoria   
and the three remaining walked into the house."See ya." Victoria   
replied while waving and then she teleported with Lucia on top of her   
head.   
  
TBC...  
  
Well?How was that?  



	4. The Battle Begins

AN:Hi again!I'm back once again!Hope you all are liking the story so  
far!Hey,I'm starting a record!2 chapters posted in one day!Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4-The Battle Begins  
  
Yohko woke up the next morning, and just enjoyed the peace for   
a while. Since most of the group had gone home, it was a lot quieter at   
her house. "I'm glad we have to work with the sane ones..." she   
muttered, than got up and dressed.   
  
A girl who looked exactly like Victoria walked into Victoria's   
room. "Victoria, wake up! It's time for school!" She said. "Just 5 more   
minutes, sissy." Victoria mumbled and then rolled over pulling the   
covers on her bed over her head. "Your gonna be late for school if you   
don't hurry and then you'll have detention. "She said."5 more minutes."  
Victoria said. "It's 8:00 and we've only got 25 minutes to get to   
school!" The girl yelled. That got Victoria going. "WHAT?!WHY DIDN'T   
YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER KITTY ANNE?!"   
  
Yohko had just pulled her clothes on when she heard something   
unexpected... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" a scream echoed   
through the house."Oh geez... that sounds like Akira." Yohko rushed out   
of her room, down the hall, and into the kitchen, where she saw Gohan   
and Trunks sitting at the table eating breakfast, and Akira standing in   
the doorway.  
  
Victoria sprang out of bed and Lucia unfortunately had a crash   
landing on the floor. "Mreow... (Translation: Oww...)" Lucia meowed.   
"Oops! Sorry Lucia! I'm late again!" Victoria said after Kitty anne had   
left her room to make their lunches. "It's ok Victoria. Are we going   
back to Mitopia today?" Lucia asked. "Yeah. We're gonna head there an   
hour after school gets out. I've got a score to settle with these two   
punks who have been picking on a new girl in my class so I have a fight   
after school. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've dealed with these bozos   
before and beat them up pretty badly but not enough to put them in the   
hospital." Victoria replied while changing into her school uniform. "Ok.   
I'll be in a tree during school in the schoolyard." Lucia replied.   
Victoria then picked up her school bag and walked out of her room with   
Lucia.  
Akira looked back and forth from the guys to Yohko. "Alright,   
WHAT is going on?" Akira flipped her long blonde braid behind her.   
"There are MEN in you're HOUSE, Yohko."  
"Yeah, and?" Yohko asked calmly.  
"Well... um... I don't know." Akira sighed and plunked down in a chair   
next to Gohan. "I just find it strange."  
"Gee, thanks," replied Yohko. "Well anyway, they're here for a reason.   
Mewtwo transported them here to help fight the evil lords of the Saiyu   
desert. He said the balance was upset and we have to defeat the evil   
lords."Akira was wide-eyed. "Oh. So, how can these two help?"  
"Well, they're saiyans."  
"WHAT!? You're not foolin'? But you said besides you there were only 4   
other saiyans left. And they were all adults!"  
"Well, to be more exact, they're half-saiyans from Earth. Trunks here   
is the son of Vegeta. And Gohan is the son of Goku." Yohko gestured to   
the two in turn.   
"Oh. I get it now. Nice to meet you two!"  
  
School rolled on by and finally, it was time for fight that   
Victoria had proclaimed the week before. Victoria walked outside calmly   
and walked towards where she would fight the 2 punks she was going to   
fight. "You guys ready to get your butts kicked royally into the   
ground?" Victoria said. "No way. I think you have it wrong. It's YOU   
who's gonna get their butt kicked." One of the punks said. "Puh-lease.   
I've kicked your sorry butts before and I'll do it again." Victoria   
said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Victoria then got into a fighting stance, as did one of the   
punks. She then charged at them and so the fight ensued. An hour later,   
a battered and bruised Victoria was the only one left standing. "You   
guys actually put up a better fight this time but I still beat your   
sorry butts into the ground. That'll teach ya'll to pick on somebody   
new." Victoria said while picked up her school bag. She then started   
walking towards the park.  
  
A few hours later, Akira had left and the three saiyans were   
waiting in Yohko's living room for Victoria. They were all engaged in a   
free-for-all playing Super Smash Brothers. Yohko was playing as Kirby,   
due to the fact that Trunks chose to be Link before she could, and   
Gohan was Samus  
  
"That was some fight Victoria." Lucia said while they were   
walking through the park to the spot that they teleport to Mitopia from.  
"Yep. I think they won't mess with or any of my friends or classmates   
again unless they want a whooping again." Victoria replied. They   
finally reached the spot where they teleport from. Victoria then   
teleported with Lucia to Yohko's house.   
  
10 minutes later, the game ended and Trunks had won. Yohko,   
who had gotten second, pouted. "I woulda beaten you if I had been   
playing as Link... You're not the only skilled with a sword!"  
  
Trunks just grinned. "You should have been faster when picking   
characters."Gohan sighed. "Ah, don't feel bad Yohko. You're better than   
me." She brightened at this. "I guess you're right. Hm?" she heard a   
knock at the door and ran off to answer the door.   
  
"HI!" Victoria chirped with a big smile on her face which was a   
pretty weird site considering how Victoria looked at the moment when   
Yohko answered the door. "What's up?"   
  
"Not much, really," Yohko replied. "We were playing Super Smash   
Brothers. Trunks kicked me and Gohan's butts because he picked Link   
before I could. But what about you? Did you get in a fight or trip over   
your shoelaces?" she grinned.   
  
"I got in a fight that I won." Victoria said. "That's why I   
look like this. I fought these 2 punks because they were picking on new   
girl in my class."   
  
"Good for you. Sticking up for others." Yohko then pulled a   
small green stone out of a crystally bracelet on her arm and waved it   
over Victoria, who was immediately healed.   
  
"Thanks! Don't worry about my clothes though. I can fix those   
tonight at my house. I know how to sew." Victoria said.   
  
"Alright. C'mon in! We plan this out."   
"Ok." Victoria replied and walked in.   
Yohko and Victoria joined Trunks and Gohan in the living room. "Alright,   
we need to decide how to handle this quest." spoke up Yohko.   
  
"Yep." Victoria replied. She placed her school bag on the couch.   
"Yeah but first, I want to know something. Victoria, why do you look   
like you were in a fight?" Gohan asked. "Because I was. I can fight ya   
know." Victoria replied.  
  
"I should hope so." added Yohko, "I don't think Mewtwo made a   
mistake." "I don't think Mewtwo would make a mistake considering how   
wise he probably is." Gohan said. "But you never know." Victoria said.   
"But he hasn't made one yet. I saw you fighting that Sandslash, and   
you're very good." replied Yohko, "And anyway, we need to get started."   
"Yeah. So how are we gonna go about this?" Victoria replied.   
  
"That's what I asked!" said Yohko. "We keep getting off topic."  
"Well, what's wrong with just heading straight into it?" asked Gohan.   
"I mean, we just have to fight a few monsters, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But you guys need to realize, there are 5 lords,  
all very strong. They're all elemental: Ground, water, grass, fire, and   
poison."  
  
"So we've taken care ground. We need to take care of Water, Grass,   
Fire, and Poison." Victoria replied. "I hate to say it, but we haven't   
taken care of ground," said Yohko. "We just drove it off. In a day or   
so, it'll be back to its full strength."   
  
"Shoot. I forgot about that. With all the stuff that has been   
happening lately I forgot that we had merely drove it off. My bad."   
Victoria said.   
  
"Well, we should go after it first, then. It's already   
weakened." said Trunks. Yohko nodded. "Yeah, we just need to get   
prepared. She carefully arranged the materia in her crystal armlet and   
sword. She then went SSJ, also.   
  
Victoria transformed into her outfit (Ice blue frilly shirt,   
Blue jean flares with ice blue snowflakes on it, quiver of ice arrows   
and ice blue bow) and held her bow in her hand. "Great idea Trunks. "  
She replied.   
  
"Um, thanks." Trunks blushed. He and Gohan went SSJ.   
"It's no prob really." Victoria replied.   
Yohko looked back and forth at the two. "... So let's get going guys!!"   
  
"Ok." Victoria replied. The group all walked out of the house   
and through the jungle. Victoria started to hum something very pretty   
that she had learned in her music class the day before.   
  
"What are you humming, Vik?" asked Yohko as they neared the   
edge of the jungle, "It's really pretty." "A song I learned yesterday.   
It's called Eyes On Me. It's my favorite song now and I've had stuck in   
my head lately." Victoria replied.  
  
"Oh." the group stepped out of the jungle. "Alright guys, here   
we go..." Yohko led the group into the desert.   
  
"Ok." Victoria said pulling an arrow out of the quiver on her   
back. Yohko and Trunks unsheathed their swords.   
  
"So where would we find that Sandslash?" asked Gohan. "Dunno."   
Victoria replied.The ground suddenly started shaking. "That's how."   
responded Yohko as the giant Sandslash rose out of the desert with a   
roar.   
  
"Well, he can make sort of an entrance." Victoria said   
underneath her breath. "Alright guys, stay on guard!" shouted Yohko.   
She pointed her sword out the Sandslash and screamed out "SHIVA! I   
summon you!" in a matter of seconds, she had faded out and a beautiful,   
ice blue, female, humanoid creature hovered in the air. It raised a   
hand and a pointed it at the Sandslash. A wave of ice slammed into the   
Sandslash, knocking it over. It then disappeared and Yohko faded back   
in.   
  
"Water Starlight Chain! Freezing Arrows! Combine! "Victoria   
yelled out. She shot out a chain of water shaped like stars from her   
hand and 10 ice arrows and they combined into one super attack hitting   
the Sandslash weakening it severely.  
  
Gohan then jumped into the air, his hands above his head.   
"Masenko.... HA!" A beam of energy shot out of his hands at the   
Sandslash. And that was all the creature could take. It laid on the   
ground for a few moments, before exploding into zillions of little   
grains of sand. Gohan shielded his eyes from the sand.   
  
"That wasn't so hard.""Yeah, but remember. It was weakened."   
reminded Yohko. Victoria shielded her eyes from the sand as well.   
"She's got a point ya know. Me and Yohko weakened it and you finished   
it off." She said."Not just that... remember when we fought it earlier?   
It hadn't had a chance to recover from before. "  
  
Gohan gulped. "That thing was kind of strong.""That's not the worst of   
it," replied Yohko, "That was the weakest one. The others are a LOT   
stronger.""Oh man... this is gonna be tougher than I though." spoke up   
Trunks.   
  
"Sounds like it. And the others are probably at full strength   
too!" Victoria replied. "Yeah..." said Yohko, "Well come on, let's go.   
The next one to fight, stronger than the Sandslash but weaker than the   
other three, the grass lord." She led the others to a strange area in   
the desert.  
  
"What? A grassy field in the desert?" Trunks asked, confused.  
"Yeah. Be ready guys!" Yohko held her sword at ready as the ground   
began to shake. "Ok!" Victoria replied.   
  
A huge Venusaur rose up out of the ground and immediately   
attacked. A vine came out of it's back and shot out Victoria. Victoria   
saw the vine coming towards and shot an arrow out at it but it didn't   
faze it at all. The vine suddenly hit her with a force and it knocked   
her down.   
  
"Oh!" Yohko shouted out alarmed. "Alright, you're asking for   
it!" she yelled at the Venusaur. She jumped up into the air and held   
her sword in front of her. "Hotaru kosen!!" a reddish light shot out of   
the blade and slammed into the Venusaur. "Ugh...."Victoria moaned   
slightly.   
  
As Gohan and Trunks attacked the Venusaur with ki blasts, Yohko   
jumped down to Victoria. She waved her arm over her and a green stone   
on it glowed, sending a golden shower of light of the girl. In a few   
moments, she was healed. Yohko grinned. "Materia is a wonderful thing."   
  
"Thanks." Victoria said while standing up. "No problem." Yohko   
replied. "Um, girls? A little help?" shouted Gohan, he and Trunks both   
trying to fend of the monster.  
  
"Ok! Hold on a sec!" Victoria yelled out trying to figure out   
what she could attack with. 'My arrows won't work on this one so what   
can I do?!' Victoria thought.  
  
The Venusaur roared and attacked Gohan and Trunks; out of its   
back shot about a hundred jagged leaves that flew at the them. Trunks   
winced as he got cut and shouted, "Just do something!!"   
  
'I've got it!' "Mercury Ultimate attack! Ice Fire Daggers!!"   
Victoria yelled out as she shot out an ice blue flame in the shape of   
daggers at the Venusaur using a lot of her energy."I think its   
weakened." said Yohko, "I hope I can finish it. HADES!!!" she screamed   
out the last word and faded out. There was a moment's pause, and then   
large flames surrounded the Venusaur, shielding it from everyone's   
sight. Moments later, they were gone. The Venusaur stood for a moment,   
and then fell over and vanished, a small pile of leaves sat where it   
had stood.Yohko faded back in and collapsed on the ground.   
  
After the battle, Victoria just plain old fainted from using   
her ultimate attack. "Oh man. Both of them have collapsed. What are we   
to do?!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know..." said Trunks. "But anyway, I think we should   
be getting back." he looked towards the sun, which was setting.Gohan   
nodded. "Good idea. C'mon." He jumped down to where the girls were and   
picked up the unconscious Victoria.  
  
"Uh huh." Trunks looked back at the pile of leaves. "What...?   
He picked up a small green stone that sat in the middle of the pile.   
"I'll give this to Yohko..." he put it in his pocket, and then picked   
up the dark-haired girl. They then flew back to Yohko's house.   
  
About 3 hours later....  
Victoria rustled slightly and opened her eyes. "Huh? Where am   
I? The last thing I remember was that that giant Venusaur had been   
destroyed." Victoria said quietly while still laying wherever she was.  
  
A few moments later, Yohko stirred. She slowly opened her eyes.   
"Wha... what? Oh my gosh! The Venusaur! Where am I?!" She blinked. She   
and Victoria were lying in beds in her guest room. "Hey Vik... you   
awake?"   
  
"Yeah...sort of. My whole body aches though and I'm exhausted."   
Victoria replied. "I'm just sorta tired. Was the Venusaur defeated? I   
kind of collapsed after using such a strong summon." "Yeah. You   
defeated it. I held on for a little bit after I used my ultimate attack   
but then fainted." She replied. "I guess I now know what it's like to   
use my ultimate attack." "Those can take a lot out of you..."  
  
"Hey, are you two awake?" Gohan peeked into the room. "Are you   
guys okay?" he called out into another room, "Hey! They're awake!"   
  
"Sort of. My whole body aches and I'm totally exhausted and I   
definitely do not feel like going home tonight." Victoria said. Yohko   
swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up as Trunks walked   
in. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." she responded.  
  
"Hey Yohko?" asked Trunks, pulling the stone out of his pocket,   
"I was wondering if this is important." "Oh, I think so." she pulled a   
small yellow one out her pocket. "I found this one after we defeated   
the Sandslash."   
  
"I'm gonna go back to sleep ya'll if nobody minds." Victoria   
said while sort of nodding off. Yohko looked at a clock on the wall.   
"I think we all should go to bed. It's almost 10 at night." she walked   
off to her room and collapsed onto her bed.  
Trunks and Gohan looked at each other, shrugged, and headed off   
to their room for the night.   
By the time she finished her sentance, Victoria had fallen asleep....   
again.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Record!2 chapters in one day! 


	5. A New Ally

AN:Well Well Well.It's me again!I'm doing good with updating the fic!  
Only 2 chapters left!Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:We only own the idea for this story(DON'T YOU DARE STEAL   
IT!!!),Victoria and Kitty Anne Waterflower,Yohko Kiyoto,Lucia,and Fuj.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5-A New Ally  
  
The next morning....  
Everybody except for Victoria had woken up. "Victoria always   
sleeps in on Saturdays. I know. I've had to have her twin sister to   
help me wake her upwhenever they have to go somewhere that day." Lucia   
explained to everybodyelse. "It isn't easy to wake her up so don't get   
frustrated if you try to wake her up."  
  
Yohko grinned. "Ah, let me give it a shot."  
"Ok." Lucia replied.  
Yohko had just opened her mouth but...  
"HI, YOHKO!" Akira jumped into the room.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yohko screamed. "Akira!"  
"Ohayo." Akira grinned. "Did I scare you?"  
  
Yohko crashed to the floor. "Oh no, Akira. Not at all." she   
answered withjust a HINT of sarcasm. "Is Victoria awake?"  
  
"5 more minutes..." Victoria mumbled will pulling a pillow over   
her head.Obviously, Victoria hadn't woken up."Nope. Geez, that girl   
slept through your scream?" Gohan looked into the room. "And she   
DOESN'T miss school?"  
  
"No. Surprisingly, she doesn't." Lucia responded. "I sometimes   
have to screech at her or her twin sister has to say something about   
she's going tobe late to get her to wake up. Try something like that or   
do something else like that."  
  
Yohko got up off the floor. "Hmm. Good idea. VICTORIA! You're   
gonna be late for school!!!!""There's no school today...." Victoria   
responded sleepily.Yohko sweatdropped. "Alright... umm..." she though   
for a minute. "...GAH!! THE VENUSAUR'S BACK!! WE DIDN'T KILL IT!"  
  
Victoria pounced outta bed. "WHA?! WHA?!" She said.  
Lucia just laughed.  
"Gotcha." The violet-eyed girl smirked. "I was just trying to wake you   
up." "Ha Ha." Victoria replied.  
"Well, you're up now. C'mon! We have to get busy!"  
"Ok." Victoria replied while grabbing her shoes.  
  
"Eheh... Well, I came over to borrow a CD, Yohko. And then I'm outta   
here." "Alright, you know where my CDs are." "Right. Kay, bye!" Akira   
went down the hall to Yohko's room.  
  
Victoria walked out of her room to where everybody else was.   
"Hiya!"Victoria said.Trunks groaned. "It's about time..."  
Victoria just rolled her eyes "I always sleep in on Saturdays. It's   
just a habit I have." She replied.  
  
Yohko yawned. "You're lucky... I'm lucky if I sleep til 7..."   
"I sometimes have to wake up at 5 just to get to my music school which   
is waaaaaaaaaaaay far away and I have to catch a bus there. I play   
flute by the way" Victoria replied.  
  
Yohko looked thoughtful. "Flute... that's a nice instrument."   
"I picked it because I have a faint memory that my mother used to play  
flute." Victoria said thoughtfully.Everyone in the room was quiet.   
That is, until Akira thudded into the roomholding a disk. "Thanks   
Yo-Yo!" She then left. Victoria giggled.  
  
Yohko blinked. "What's so funny?"  
"What she called ya." Victoria replied.  
"Oh. I'm so used to my friend's calling me that, I guess I just didn't  
realize it. It's all because I used to say 'Yo!' all the time. So they  
started calling me Yo-Yo Yohko."  
  
"I have a nickname at school with all my friends that Kitty   
Anne and me hang around with. I'm sometimes a bit of a klutz and I can   
kick anybody's butt in fighting so they call me the Klutzy Fighter   
sometimes." Victoria replied."I'm also known to answer to Sweets and   
Vicky too."  
  
"What a coincidence..." Yohko snickered. "I'm a bit of a klutz,   
too." Trunks coughed. "Um, guys? Shouldn't we get going?" "Ok."   
Victoria replied. She started to walk out of the door but fell flat on   
her face. "Owww..."  
  
"Ehhh... are you okay?" asked Yohko, helping Victoria up. "Yeah.  
Like I said, I'm sort of a klutz. Thanks though." Victoria said while   
getting up. "Alright, then let's get going!" The group went outside and   
through the jungle to the desert.   
  
"Lalalalalala." Victoria said to herself. "Alright, so what's   
this next one look like?" asked Trunks. "Actually, I've never seen it,   
and nobody really WANTS to encounter it. I think you have to go deep   
into the desert to find the last three. People would have to be REALLY   
stupid to go deep into the desert."  
  
Gohan frowned. "Are we stupid?"  
Yohko laughed. "No, no! You're way stronger than most of this planet's   
inhabitants." "Oh." Gohan smiled with relief.   
  
"So, what would the Poison lord look like?" Victoria asked. "I   
sort of have a picture in my mind of it looking like a giant spider."   
Yohko bit her lip. "I sure hope it's not a spider... I'm okay with   
little spiders, but... anyway, I've heard rumors it's like a snake."   
  
"Ok...I guess we'll just have to wait and see. "She replied.   
"Huh? What's that?" Yohko spotted something and ran over to it. It was   
a pond of some sort made of... "Yellowish-green water?" asked Yohko,   
"It looks safe..." she reached a hand out to touch it. Before she could   
though, the ground started rumbling as she backflipped back to the   
group. "Get ready, guys!" she shouted as a serpent rose out of the   
water.   
  
Victoria transformed into her outfit and held her ice blue bow   
and arrow out. "Ok!" She replied. The Arbok dove at Yohko, who jumped   
aside and drew her sword. "Alright, you're asking for it! Hotaru   
shoten!" she called out and pointed her sword at it. A beam of light   
shot out of the blade and hit the Arbok.   
  
"Mercury's Fire!! Ice Arrows!! Starlight Ice Chain!! Combine!"   
Victoria shot out a wave of ice blue fire, 10 arrows, and a chain of   
ice shaped like stars combined into one super attack and hit the giant   
Arbok straight in the eyes.   
  
It drew back with a screech, and then dove at Victoria, i  
ntending to bite her. Victoria dodged the attack by cartwheeling to the   
side almost getting hit. The Arbok immediately struck at her again, and   
would have bit her if it hadn't been stopped...   
  
"No way!!" Gohan shouted. He flew at the serpent and kicked it   
hard."Gohan, look out!!" screamed Yohko. But she was too late. The   
Arbok's tail slammed hard into the teen's side, throwing him to the   
ground.   
  
Victoria started to glow ice blue. "Mercury's Princess Ultra   
Attack!! Ice Dagger! Ice Dragon! Water and Ice Starlight Chain!!   
Freezing Arrows!! COMBINE!!" She yelled out as she shot out 10 daggers   
made of ice, a dragon made of ice, 2 chains that were made of water and   
ice that were shaped like stars and 50 arrows and they all combined   
into one ultimate attack hitting the Arbok head on and using up most of   
her energy.  
  
This left it stunned for a few moments. While Trunks attacked   
it with a series of ki blasts, Yohko ran over to Gohan. "Are you okay   
Gohan??"The dark-haired saiyan sat up, wincing and holding his side.   
"N-not exactly.""Just hold on a sec." Yohko muttered something under   
her breath and waved her hand. "It'll heal much faster now." "Thanks."   
Gohan got up.  
  
"C'mon guys!" The Arbok was hidden in a cloud of smoke, and   
Trunks hovered near."Okay!" Gohan and Yohko flew back over to rejoin.   
  
Victoria was struggling to stay awake since she had used up   
most of her energy. She held an arrow in her hand and was sort of   
wobbling.The cloud of smoke disappeared and the Arbok loomed over the   
group. It opened its mouth and shot out hundreds of tiny spikes, which   
glistened with poison. "Watch out guys!!" Yohko yelled. She flew out of   
the way. Gohan flew out of the way also, picking up Victoria and   
bringing her to safety. But the attack seemed to be aimed at Trunks   
and he couldn't get out of the way quite fast enough. He cried out in   
pain when a spike hit him the leg as flew and landed on the ground,   
sinking to his knees and pulling out the spike.   
  
"Oh!!" Yohko cried out in alarm and flew over to the lavender-  
haired teen. "Oh no... I can't heal poison! Alright, that's IT!" Yohko   
turned to the Arbok, eyes flashing. You are SO dead!" She started to   
glow a light purple as she raised her hands above her head. "Saigo no   
kogeki suru!!!" she screamed and a bluish-purple beam of light shaped   
like a dragon shot out of her hands.  
  
The Arbok was hit hard, there was a flash of light, and it was   
gone. A small purple stone sat at the edge of the water. Yohko walked   
slowly over to the stone, breathing hard, and pocketed it. "Thanks....   
Gohan..."Victoria said softly but then fainted from using up her   
energy."Alright... I think this water is somehow good..." Yohko reached   
out a hand and touched the water. A cut on her finger healed   
immediately. "Oh my gosh!! It's healing elixir!" She took a sip of it.   
  
"I'm... completely healed. As if I never used my ultimate   
attack! Trunks come over here and take a sip." The teen limped weakly   
over and bent over, taking a sip. His eyes opened wide. "I don't   
believe it! I'm... fine! Gohan, bring Victoria over here!"   
  
"Ok." Gohan said as he brung an unconscious Victoria towards   
them. He dipped a hand in the water, cupped, and then brought it to   
Victoria's lips, letting it trickle into her mouth. Victoria then woke   
up. "Huh? What happened?" Victoria said while blinking.  
  
"This is a healing spring!" Yohko exclaimed excitedly. "You're   
all right now! And we don't have to go back and wait another day to   
fight the next lord. Gohan, you take a sip to get back to full   
strength." He did so.   
  
"Coolies!" Victoria exclaimed. "Victoria, I have to tell you   
something." Lucia said. (Didn't know she came along this time, did ya?)  
"What is it Lucia?" Victoria replied. "You've learned your strongest   
attack now without even knowing. I was watching you. It's also the   
strongest attack that any princess on Mercury can use and you're the   
only one who has ever mastered it." She said.   
  
"Whoa...and I didn't even know it." Victoria replied."Oh!   
that's good! We should have NO trouble fighting the next lord!" Yohko   
grinned."Well, shall we get going now?" "Hai, Gohan."   
  
"Nani?! Who said that?" Gohan looked around frantically.  
"I did." a figure faded into view. It was a young girl - sort   
of. She wore a short black jacket over a green shirt and black pants.   
Her dragon-like wings weren't strange at all when you noticed she had   
cat-ears, whiskers, a tail, and paws. Her whole body was covered in   
light brown fur.  
  
"What?? Who are you?" "Fuj!" Yohko exclaimed. "What are you   
doing here?! I thought you went to visit planet Namek! That's 10   
galaxies away! How did you get back so quickly?"  
"It's not there anymore."  
"What? Are you sure you were in the right place?"  
  
Gohan, who had been looking back and forth between the two,   
suddenly spoke up. "No, she's right. Freiza blew it up." "Oh!!"   
exclaimed Fuj, "Hm... damn unreliable history books. I guess the fact   
that it was 20 years old was a sign..." she sweatdropped.  
"Maybe you should've checked more recent sources."  
"Yeah..."  
  
Yohko looked around. "Well anyway, let me introduce you to my   
friends." she gestured to the other three. "That's Trunks, and that's   
Gohan. They're both half-saiyans!"  
  
"Oh wow! That must've been really great for you to meet them!"   
Fuj grinned."Yeah. They're really cool."   
  
"Hi! I'm Victoria Waterflower! I just go by Vik though."   
Victoria said. "And this little kitten here is Lucia." "Hi there! I'm   
Lucia! Nice to meet ya!" Lucia said. "I'm from Earth by the way. That's   
where I live with my twin sister." Victoria says.  
  
Fuj smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you. Anyway, Yohko, King   
Kai told me about what was going on. I thought I'd help." "Great!"   
exclaimed Yohko, "With you here, we can use the Tora Ha Kosen attack!"  
"Tora Ha what...?" asked Gohan.  
  
"It means Tiger Blade Beam. Fuj and I have a special link, and   
together we can use a strong attack called Tora Ha Kosen." "Neat!"   
Victoria replied as her ever hyper self. "Vik, is there anytime that   
you're not hyper?" Lucia asked. "Uhhh...when I'm serious, when I'm   
playing my flute, whenever I'm in a fight, and when I'm angry."   
Victoria said.   
  
"Alright, shall we get started?" Fuj asked.  
"Didn't you already answer that when I asked that?" Gohan questioned.  
"Oh yeah..."  
Yohko giggled. "Okay, let's go."   
"Ok!" Victoria replied.  
  
Yohko looked off into the distance. I... see a large body of   
water in the distance. That's probably where the water lord is. Come   
on!" Yohko flew off, and everybody followed. Victoria just ran after   
everybody since she was the only one who couldn't fly.   
  
When the group reached the water, Yohko looked into it.   
"Alright, where is it? Oh geez." The ground started rumbling and a   
Gyarados rose out of the water. With a swish of its tail, it swept the   
group into the lake.   
  
'This is not fair. I'm the one who has to swim. Forget about it   
Victoria! You've got a battle to fight!' Victoria thought while   
swimming towards the surface.   
  
(AN:The parts that are in '...' are spoken telepathically until I say   
so)  
Yohko grabbed hold of Victoria's leg. 'Wait! We can breath   
underwater! And talk telepathically! We have to go fight the Gyarados!'   
She gestured to the serpent swimming into the depths.   
  
'Whoa...this is neat.' Victoria replied. She fumbled for her   
bow and a few arrows and grabbed them and held them in her hands.'Yeah.   
Come on, the others are down there.' Yohko swam down to join the rest   
of the group.   
  
'Ok.' She replied and swam after her. At the bottom of the lake,  
Trunks, Gohan, and Fuj stood in the mud, ready to fight. Yohko and   
Victoria joined them.  
  
Once the whole group was on the lake floor, the Gyarados   
attacked. It dove at Fuj, who skirted out of the way and hit it with a   
ki blast.  
  
Victoria shot one of her arrows when it was surrounded by ice a  
nd snow at the Gyarados, which froze it momentarily. Yohko swam over to   
Fuj. 'Now?'  
  
'Now.' Fuj nodded back. They linked arms so that Yohko's left   
hand held Fuj's right hand. Then, they each raised the free hand, palms   
towards the Gyarados and closed their eyes.  
  
'Tora...' Yohko started.  
'Ha...' Fuj continued.  
'KOSEN!' Their eyes opened in a flash as a blue beam of light came out   
of Yohko's hand and a green beam came out of Fuj's. They connected   
about halfway towards the Gyarados and formed into a silhouette of a   
tiger. The tiger charged at the creature and slammed into, surrounding   
it with purple light, then disappearing.  
  
'Freezing Arrows! Starlight Ice Chain! Combine!' Victoria shot   
out 10 of her arrows while they were surrounded by ice and snow and a   
chain of ice that was shaped like stars and freezing it again for a   
while.   
  
While it was frozen, Gohan and Trunks both attacked with ki   
blasts. Then the freeze wore off. Enraged, it swung its tail at Yohko,   
who swam out of the way quickly.  
  
Victoria closed her eyes and started to glow ice blue.   
'Mercury's Princess Ultimate Attack! Freezing Ice Arrows!!   
Ice Daggers!! Mercury Starlight Ice Chain!! COMBINE!!!'  
Yohko thought for a moment. (Note-'' is going to be for thoughts but   
don't get it confused with "-that)''Okay... what materia can I use   
underwater? Okay, this'll be tricky.'' 'Reflect!' She held up a green   
stone and the group was protected. She then pulled out another green   
stone. 'Bolt 3!' Lightning struck the Gyarados and the bolts also   
surged through the water. It hit the group, but didn't hurt them. The   
bolts just reflected back and hit the Gyarados. It looked VERY angry   
now. It roared, and suddenly the water started spinning around Yohko,   
Victoria, Trunks, Gohan, and Fuj, trapping them.   
  
'W-what? Victoria, I can't breathe!' Yohko exclaimed, panicking.  
'M-Me neither' Victoria replied panicking.  
'Guys, we have to think fast! Don't panic!' said Trunks.  
'Ok.' Victoria replied.  
Yohko closed her eyes. 'There's gotta be some way out of this... '   
'Anybody have any ideas on how we get out of here?' Victoria asked.  
  
'I'm... thinking...' replied Yohko, struggling to stay conscious. 'I   
can't hold my breath that long...' 'Try to hold your breath, Yohko.'   
Victoria replied while thinking.   
  
''Maybe a lot of force will stop it...'' Yohko thought to   
herself. ''Oh! I've got it! It was so obvious!'' She struggled to pull   
a green piece of materia out of her armlet. 'Stop!' The whirlpool froze   
in place and disintegrated. Yohko breathed in happily, the underwater   
spell still in effect.   
  
Victoria took a few breaths too. 'What should we do now you   
guys?' Victoria asked.   
Yohko turned to the Gyarados. 'Attack.'   
'Alrighty then. I guess I'll freeze it.' Victoria replied as she pulled   
out 10 of her arrows.   
'I think that should take care of it...'   
  
'Ok.' Victoria replied. 'Ultimate Freezing Arrows! Mercury Star-  
light Ice Chain! COMBINE!!!' That did it. The Gyarados disappeared in a   
flash of light, leaving a small blue stone in the mud.  
(AN: Ok.Now the part where everybody can talk telepathically is over.  
The 2 notes before this one do not apply anymore.)  
  
'Oh, geez, I can't breathe now.' Yohko tried to talk   
telepathically, but found she couldn't. ' I guess we have to get back   
to the surface.' She picked up the stone and swam towards the surface,   
the others following.   
  
Victoria surfaced first. "Well that was sort of fun." She said   
to Lucia when she saw her little kitten guardian. "I'm guessing you   
guys defeated it?" Lucia replied.   
  
"Hai... but not easily," said Yohko, breathing heavily. "C'mon   
guys, let's go back home." "I guess I better head home too. Kitty   
Anne's probably worried out of her mind and I still have to fix my   
school uniform." Victoria replied.   
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow, too," said Fuj. "I gotta go home now. I'll   
be at your house in the morning, Yohko."  
  
"All right. Bye Vik, bye Fuj. C'mon you guys." Yohko led the   
half-saiyans back to her house as Fuj flew off. "Wait a minute! I've   
gotta get my school bag from your house Yohko!" Victoria exclaimed.   
  
"Well then, come on!" Yohko called back.   
Victoria ran after them.   
"Man, I'm STARVING." commented Yohko when they got back. It was about   
6:00 at night and getting dark out. "I bet you guys are, too." She said   
to Trunks and Gohan.   
  
"Ehhh... yeah. Sort of." Gohan sweatdropped as his stomache   
growled. Victoria had finally caught up to them about 5 minutes after   
they landed and was pretty much panting heavily. "Heya! Can I get my   
school bag, please?" Victoria said.   
  
"Go ahead."   
"'Kay." Victoria said as she walked in. She grabbed her school bag and   
then walked back out. "I'll try to be back sometime tomorrow morning.   
Depends on what time I can get out of music school tomorrow. See ya!"   
Victoria said. "Bai!" Lucia said from on top of Victoria head.  
  
Yohko made food for the three saiyans. When she finished she   
got up. "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted... oyasumi!" She went to her   
room and flopped onto her bed, falling asleep as her head hit the   
pillow.   
  
Victoria arrived home to her's and her twin sister's apartment.   
"Kitty Anne! I'm home! Sorry I'm late!" Victoria shouted as soon as she   
stepped through the door. She walked towards the living room to find   
her twin sister crying. "Kitty! What's wrong?" Victoria said   
immediately with concern. "Y-Yeah b-b-but...the music school caught on   
fire just a few hours ago and it's now burnt completely down. "Kitty   
Anne replied. Tear's suddenly sprung to her eyes when she heard the   
news. "W-What?" Victoria squeaked out.   
  
"They've cancelled all classes until the 20th"Kitty Anne   
replied. "I-I'm gonna go to my room. Tell me if we're gonna go out to   
dinner or not. "Victoria said as she walked to her room. She closed the   
door and collapsed on her bed sobbing. That night was a sad night to   
the Waterflower twins indeed  
  
  
AN:Well?How was that?Sorry for a sad ending!The story's almost over!  
Just two more chapters left and then it's over!Currently,Yohko and I   
are working on a sequel to this story so when we finish the first   
chapter and come up with a title, I'll post it!'Til then,see ya! 


	6. Final Battle

AN: I'm baaaacccccccckkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!! It's time for chapter 6! One more chapter after this! Hey! I'm a poet and didn't know it! Hee Hee! Well, enjoy chapter 6! 

Chapter 6- The Final Battle 

"Where am I?" Yohko looked around. She was in.... some sort of forest. Alone... What was that? The ground started rumbling. Seconds later, a giant firey shadow rose up... It was the fire lord. Eyes narrowed, Yohko reached for her sword. But it wasn't there. Her materia was gone, too. What else was there to do? She panicked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" She screamed and tried to run. But she couldn't move. She could only just stand there as the evil creature bore down on her... she screamed. 

Yohko awoke, soaked with sweat, and breathing hard. 

BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! 

"Victoria! Phone for you!! It's Tara!!" Kitty Anne yelled but Victoria didn't hear since she was dancing just to clear her mind. Kitty Anne then barged in when she figured out that Victoria couldn't hear her. "Did you hear me?! I said that Tara's on the phone and she wants to talk to you!" She yelled. "Ok Ok." Victoria replied taking the phone and turning down her music. "Hiya Tara! What's up?" She said. *Nothin' much. * 

"Coolies! So why'd you call?" Victoria asked while sprawling out on her blue bed. *I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me this morning. We'll make it an all day excursion! *"I'm really sorry Tara but I already had plans today." Victoria replied. *Oh. Ok. I guess I could the Amber beast to go with me. Call me when you get home, ok? * "Sure thing! Bai!" Victoria said while hanging up and looking at the clock. Time: 9:59."Oh man!!! I better get going to Mitopia!!!" She said. 

"Are you okay!?" 

"We heard a scream!" 

Yohko opened her eyes. She'd been lying in bed. Her heart was still beating hard from her dream, and she'd been trying to relax. Trunks and Gohan stood in her doorway. "Yeah..." she replied sleepily. "I'm fine... I just had a bad dream." 

After getting dressed in a blue baby tee that said Angel one it in blue glitter and a pair of blue jean shorts, Victoria was about to leave her room when she almost forgot to give the phone back to Kitty Anne. She grabbed the phone and started to walk out of her room when she tripped over a wire and her ankle started to hurt...badly. "OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Victoria screamed out with tears streaming down her face. Kitty Anne raced in. "Victoria!! Are you ok?!" She said. "I-I'm not sure Kitty!!!" 

"My ankle hurts really really bad!!!" Victoria wailed. "Let's get you to a doctor, ok? And if you are heading to Mitopia, I'm going with you!" Kitty Anne said. She then helped Victoria up and walked with her to a doctor's office. 

GW Yohko: Yohko drummed her fingers on the table. "I wonder where Victoria is." After finally convincing the two half-saiyans that she was okay, she had gotten dressed (jeans and a dark purple tank top) and come out to the kitchen. "She's late." 

About an hour later, Victoria and Kitty Anne were heading towards the park. "Ok Kitty Anne. This'll be a shocker for ya. We're heading to another planet. I'm meeting up with my friend Yohko who lives on the planet we're going to. We're going to be teleporting there on the count of three.1...2...3." Victoria said and then teleported away to Mitopia with Kitty Anne. 

"Ohayo, Yohko!" 

"Ah! Ohayo Fuj!" Yohko grinned when the cat-girl teleported into her kitchen. "You ready to fight the final lord?" 

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, confidently. "SO when are we gonna go kick some butt?" 

"Be patient. I'm waiting for Victoria..." 

Victoria knocked on Yohko's door. "Sorry I'm late! I sorta hurt myself in a clumsy streak I had this morning. I also brung Kitty Anne with me. She's my twin sister." Victoria said. 

Yohko looked worried. "You hurt yourself? Are you gonna be able to fight? Oh, by the way, it's nice to meet you Kitty Anne!" 

"Nice to meet you too Yohko. I've heard a lot about you from Victoria." Kitty Anne said. "Don't worry. I'll be able to fight. My ankle is pretty much fine now." Victoria said while cringing." It just...hurts a lot." "I'm thinking that your guys are going somewhere to fight, am I right? If I am, I'll stay here so I don't get in the way." Kitty Anne said. 

"That's a good idea," responded the violet-eyed girl. "I'm sure you'll find plenty to do..." She closed her eyes for a moment, as if concentrating. "My friend, Akira, is coming over. She can help you out, okay? She's really nice." 

"Ok. Thank you!" Kitty Anne said. "I might end up baking some cookies if that's ok." "Kitty anne is a GREAT cook! And her cookies are totally delicious!" Victoria exclaimed. 

Yohko laughed. "If you need any, you can find plenty of cookbooks in the kitchen. I cook a lot, too." 

"I'm here! Ohayo, Yohko! Ohayo Victoria!" Akira arrived, grinning. "And you must be Kitty Anne. Ohayo to you, too!" 

"Alright, so we should get going, hm?" She then called into the house, "Trunks! Gohan! Come on, we're going!" 

"Ohayo Akira!" Kitty Anne said. 'Boy are Trunks and Gohan in for a bit of a shocker when they see Kitty Anne' Victoria thought 

Trunks and Gohan came to the door. "Yohko?" asked Gohan. "What DOES the fire lord look like any-- " He noticed the twins. "Wait a minute..." Trunks blinked, confused. "There are... two Victorias." 

Victoria giggled. "Guys, meet Kitty Anne Waterflower. My identical twin sister! Kitty Anne, the two guys are Trunks Briefs and Son Gohan. His first name is Gohan though." Victoria said. "Nice to met you Trunks and Gohan." Kitty Anne said. 

"Oh... hello Kitty Anne," Gohan greeted her. 

"Nice to meet you," said Trunks. 

"Well, come on guys. Let's go!" Yohko took off running through the forest. 

"See ya later Kitty anne! WAIT UP YOHKO!!!!" Victoria exclaimed and then ran after Yohko. 

Trunks bowed quickly to Kitty Anne. "It was nice meeting you." He than dashed off after Yohko and Victoria. 

"Yeah, seeya!" Gohan followed to others. 

"Wait for meeee!!" Fuj shot out of the house and after the others. 

In a few moments, they were gone. Akira turned to Kitty Anne. "So... come on in!" She led her inside. Yohko screeched to a halt at the edge of the desert. 

"Ok." Kitty Anne replied walked inside Yohko's house. Victoria attempted to do the same as Yohko but ended up stumbling and crashing into Yohko. "Uhhh...sorry?" Victoria said while giggling slightly. 

Yohko giggled. "It's okay." 

Gohan comes running up since he was running after them and trips right over them landing on top of Victoria. "Owww...uhh Gohan?" Victoria said. "Wha...?" Gohan said dazed. 

Yohko sweatdropped. "Come on guys. Get up." 

"Gohan needs to get up first. Let's just hope that Trunks won't be next. Now Gohan can please do me a favor?" Victoria said. "Yeah?" He replied. "GET OFFA ME!!!!" Victoria yelled but not loudly as to not let Yohko go deaf. 

Yohko cringed at the yell and managed to squirm out of the pile... and then Trunks ran out of the jungle and ran into Yohko tossing both of them back on top of the pile. "Owwww...." Yohko moaned. 

"This.... is.... not pleasant..."Victoria said and just happened to be at the bottom. "Can somebody please get off?" Gohan said. 

Trunks sweatdropped. "Ehhh... sorry." He got off the top of the pile, allowing Yohko to get up also. 

Gohan also got up and then helped Victoria up. "Thanks!" She replied. 

Yohko sweatdropped. "Alright guys, let's get going." She started walking through the desert. 

"Ok. "Victoria replied walking after Yohko 

About 20 minutes later, the group had reached the healing spring. "Guys... I think we're almost there." Yohko commented. "It couldn't be much farther..." 

"Okie Dokie. I guess I should transform now." Victoria said while pulling out a silver chain necklace with an ice blue snowflake charm on it from underneath her shirt. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the necklace in her hand. "Mercury, bestow thou princess archer power upon me, Princess Victoria. Mercury's Princess Archer Power come forth!!" Victoria said. In a flash of light, she was wearing her outfit as Mercury's Princess Archer except now there was a silver snowflake on one of the sleeves of the shirt. 

"Fire... fire..." Yohko muttered. She stopped then, too. "I need to fix my materia. And Victoria... while we're here, maybe you should take a sip from the healing spring. I mean, since you twisted your ankle this morning..." Yohko advised to Victoria while fixing some materia in her sword and armlet. 

"Ok." Victoria said while walking towards the Healing Spring and cupped a little bit in her hands and took a sip. 

"Alright, I'm ready now. Let's go." The group continued walking. A few minutes later, the ground started to shake. "Wha... what's going on?" 

"It must be the lord we're supposed to face." Victoria said. 

"Y-yeah... I wonder what it could be?" A second later, the ground dropped beneath the group. They landed in what looked like the inside of a volcano. It was hot, too. Very hot. 

"I guess this it ya'll...the final lord. You guys ready?" Victoria said. "I am." Gohan replied 

"So'm I." Yohko replied. 

"Me too," said Trunks. 

"Me three!" Fuj exclaimed, teleporting in. 

"There you are Fuj! So anyway... let's go!" Yohko exclaimed. They went through a small tunnel and came to an area similar to the first. There was a big rock in the middle, where a Charizard sat. Greetings, humans. 

"Are you the final lord?" Victoria asked. 

Yes I am. I'm assuming you want to fight with me? 

"Yes. We do." Victoria replied. 

You actually think you can destroy me? Ha! But very well, I will fight you. 

With a roar, the Charizard dove at the group. 

"Ultimate Ice Chain!!! Starlight Shattering Ice!!! Combine!!!" Victoria yelled out sending out a chain of ice and a bunch of shards of ice shaped like stars at the Charizard. 

Yohko held her arm in front of her face, concentrating on the materia in it. "Shiva!" Yohko faded out, and in her place an ice blue woman hovering a few feet above the ground. She raised her hand and ice shout out, hitting the Charizard. She then faded out, and Yohko reappeared. 

"Snowflakes, fall to the ground. Rain, fall to the ground. Ice, freeze over everything except for me and my friends. Snowflake, Rain, Ice Combine!" Victoria said while sending out a shot of snowflakes, rain, and ice that froze the Charizard in place 

. "Fuj! Now!" Yohko shouted. They linked arms so that Yohko's left hand held Fuj's right hand. Then, they each raised the free hand, palms towards the Charizard and closed their eyes. 

"Tora..." Yohko started. 

"Ha..." Fuj continued. 

"KOSEN!" Their eyes opened in a flash as a blue beam of light came out of Yohko's hand and a green beam came out of Fuj's. They connected about halfway towards the Charizard and formed into a silhouette of a tiger. The tiger charged at the creature and slammed into, surrounding it with purple light, then disappearing. 

Victoria closed her eyes and started to glow ice blue. "Mercury's Ultimate Attack!! Water Daggers!! Starlight Water Chain!! Water and Snow Dragons!! Icy Arrows!! COMBINE!!!!" She shouted out and shot out 10 daggers made of water, a chain of water shaped like a star, and 2 dragons, one made of water and the other made of snow but even after the attack, she was still glowing ice blue and rain drops and flower petals started to swirl around her. 

Gohan and Trunks then attacked the Charizard, which was stunned by all the sudden, strong attacks. Yohko also noticed Victoria... "Vik? What's going... on?" 

"Waterflower Ultimate Attack!!! WATERFLOWER BEAM!!!!!!!!" Victoria yelled out and shot out a blue beam that had flower petals swirling around it. 

"Yow!" Yohko exclaimed. ".... That's a new one." 

"My family's ultimate attack. Kitty Anne and me learned from my dad when we were little. It was the final thing he taught me and Kitty Anne before he died." Victoria said." I remembered it just now and I sorta added somethin' new to it." 

"Oh... it's very nifty." Yohko turned to the Charizard. "And I think it's angry." 

"Yep. One of my specialties. Making things angry." Victoria replied pulling out 15 arrows. 

"I think it doesn't like feeling outmatched... Gah!" The Charizard breathed fire at the group. Yohko dove off to the side. 

Victoria backflipped to the side to avoid the attack. 

Trunks, Gohan, and Fuj dove off to the side. "Yow!" The cat-girl exclaimed, when her tail got singed. 

"Fuj, you okay?" asked Yohko. 

"I'm fine!" 

"Ice Arrows!!" Victoria said while shooting 15 arrows at Charizard. 

"Vic... Victoria? Don't you... think something's wrong here? Doesn't this seem a little to easy to you?" Yohko asked nervously. 

"Yeah. A bit TOO easy." Victoria replied. "I was thinking that it'd be harder than this to beat it." 

"And it's barely done anything to attack..." 

"Except breathe fire at us and charge towards us but we've been able to dodge it." 

"It could be... trying to trick us. Oh no!" Yohko exclaimed suddenly. Victoria turned around to see the Charizard suddenly dive at Trunks and Gohan and slam into the ground. 

"Victoria! It... it WAS just tricking us!" Yohko shouted. 

"I thought it was up to something!!! We gotta go help them!!" Victoria exclaimed. 

"Come on!" Yohko started scrambling over rocks to get to the almost unconscious saiyans. 

Victoria followed running as fast as she could. 

Reaching Trunks and Gohan, Yohko pulled out a green stone and passed it quickly over them. 

"You guys ok?" Victoria said when they woke up. "Sort of. I feel like a bus hit me." Gohan said. 

"Well, that's to be expected." Yohko bit her lip. "But, I'm really worried. This is going to harder than I thought." 

"Yeah." Victoria replied. "Seems that it will." 

Yohko sighed and helped Trunks to his feet. She turned and looked at the Charizard... that looked like it was about to attack. 

"Think I should attack it?" Victoria said while helping Gohan up. 

"Yes, try." 

"Alright." Victoria said and then closed her eyes and started glowing ice blue with raindrops and flower petals surround her. Victoria opened her eyes and held one hand over her head. "Waterflower Family Ultimate Attack!! Waterflower Beam!!" Victoria sent out an ice blue beam that was surrounded with water droplets and flower petals towards the Charizard hitting it in the tail. 

The Charizard snorted. 

"Guys? We... we need to work together for this." Yohko said. They all linked hands, Trunks holding Yohko's hand, who held Victoria's hand, who held Gohan's hand, who held Fuj's hand. "We can do this guys. Come on!" Yohko shouted. The group started to glow with a soft yellow light. 

Victoria was holding Yohko's and Gohan's hands at the same time while thinking, 'I can't die yet. I want to have the chance to go to a famous dance school.' "Yohko's right ya'll! We can't doubt ourselves!" Victoria said out loud. 

Yohko closed her eyes. "I remember something... long ago... 

'Darkness is seen 

In the day and the night... 

But it always will be 

Defeated by light. 

With love in your heart 

And good in your soul 

You must work together 

And reach your goal.'" Yohko's eyes started glowing gold. 

Victoria closed her eyes and remembered something from when she and her twin sister they little. 

Flashback... 

"My little princesses, please remember that we will always love you for what you are even if we die." A woman that had short sky blue hair said as she put 2 twin babies in to their crib. 'Hey...that's my mom and me and Kitty Anne when we were babies.' Victoria thought. 

The scene suddenly flashed to when she and Kitty Anne were 4 years old and it was only a week before they would turn 5 and she was playing with a 10-year-old boy that looked sort of like them but had blackish bluish hair. 'Wait a sec.... me and Kitty Anne have a brother?!' Victoria thought surprised. "Come and catch me if ya can Shiro!"4-year-old Victoria yelled out while running from her older brother. "Oh I'll catch you alright Victoria!" The boy said 

'I saw somebody like that while running to school just a few days ago. Could it be...?!'Victoria thought. "Victoria! Kitty Anne! Shiro! Your dad and I will be leaving now. Don't forget that we will always love you." Their mother said and then got into a car. The scene flashed again to the very rainy night of when she, Kitty Anne, and Shiro had found out that their parents had died. 'I still remember what mom said. She and Dad are watching over me and Kitty Anne and Shiro this very moment. 'They still love us. I can't forget that.' Victoria said and then opened her eyes and started to glow ice blue. 

Trunks closed his eyes 'I can't die...My...my mother. I have to get back to her!' He reopened his eyes, glowing purple. 

"This can't be over... we have to defeat the evil! My father would never have given up.' Gohan started to glow orange. Beside him, Fuj began to glow green. 

"United we stand and we won't give up until the bitter end. United we stand, United we fall, we don't give up no matter what." Victoria said while thinking about a poem she had written that the first stanza said exactly like that. 

The Charizard stared, astonished, at the group. They're stronger than I thought... 

"Good... will... prevail." Yohko said slowly. "We will win..." 

Suddenly the other group, Yohko, Victoria, Trunks, Gohan, and Fuj, began to glow a rainbow of colors. "Dragon... Crystal... FLASH!" They all screamed together. 

A soft yellow beam headed from the group towards the giant Charizard hitting it critically 

It fell back, and then began to glow with fire. The whole volcanic area began shake. Then, with a burst of light, the Charizard disappeared. But the area was still shaking... "We have to get out of her!" Gohan shouted. He picked up Victoria and flew up out of it. 

"Come on, let's go!" Trunks shouted at Yohko. 

"Just... a second. She jumped down to where the Charizard had been and picked up a firey red stone. "Ohh... that attack was intense. I'm exhausted." She tried to fly back up, but started to fall unconscious. 

"Yohko!" Trunks flew down and caught her, then flew up, followed by Fuj. Just as they got out, the whole place collapsed into the ground. 

"That was intense." Victoria said. 

"Hai." Fuj said softly. 

Gohan looked around. "But... we did it." He, and the rest of the group were all breathing hard. "What WAS that attack, though? I've never heard than name in my life." 

"I never heard of it in either of my two lives." Victoria said. "My sister may have made some cookies so we can probably have some if she has." 

"Mmm.... cookies..."Yohko murmured, before closing her eyes completely. 

"We should find that healing spring." Fuj commented. "We're all exhausted. 

"Yeah." Victoria said and then felt a stinging pain in her ankle. "Plus, my ankle now hurts again." She added while cringing 

Gohan looked off into the distance, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Which way is it?" 

Victoria then closed her eyes and scanned the surface of the planet for the healing springs. She then spotted it not too far away from them. She then opened her eyes and she pointed forward and then down. "We just need to go forward a little bit more and then land and we should be at the Healing Springs." Victoria said. 

"Right." Gohan blushed. "Um, Victoria? Do you need any help? I mean, with your ankle and all..." 

"Not sure. It depends on how bad it hurts. If it hurts as bad as it did this morning when I arrived with Kitty Anne, I will." Victoria replied. "Hey, why're you blushing Gohan?" She added on. 

Gohan turned a darker red. "Um, no reason. See if you can walk on it..." 

"Ok." Victoria said when they landed and then hopped out of Gohan's arms only to be greeted with a very big pain in her ankle when she put her weight on it. "Oww!!!!" Victoria wailed and then fell down. 

"Victoria!" Gohan exclaimed. He bent over and picked her up. 

"Thanks Gohan." Victoria said when Gohan helped her up. 

So the group started walking in the direction of the hot spring. Fuj suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. "What do you guys think those stones Yohko was collecting are for?" 

"I haven't the slightest clue actually I have been meaning to ask her but I've just forgot with all the stuff I've been learning in band lately and the project I have due next Friday for English." Victoria replied. 

"There must be some reason... oh hey! Look! There's the spring!" Fuj pointed ahead of them and started to run towards it. 

Gohan started to run after Fuj while holding Victoria in his arms while Victoria, in turn, threw her arms around his neck on instinct by pure accident without knowing. 

Gohan blushed and stumbled. Which was kinda bad since he was running. "Gah!" he exclaimed as he tripped and fell, dropping Victoria, who landed in the healing spring. Fuj and Trunks started laughing. 

Victoria fell into the healing spring and then surfaced about a minute afterward soaking wet. "Oh man. Lemme guess, I kinda accidentally threw my arms around your neck, didn't I Gohan? I'm really sorry!" Victoria said when she surfaced. 

"Oh, no Victoria! I'M sorry! I dropped you! Are you okay?" Gohan exclaimed. 

Fuj giggled. "Of COURSE she is, silly! She fell into a healing spring!" 

Victoria climbed out of the spring and walked over to Gohan. "It's ok. I'm alright, see? I'm walkin' aren't I?" She said to him." Now where is my charm bracelet? I placed it in my pocket before we got to the final lord." She said to herself while rummaging around in her pockets. 

"Yohko, wake up." Trunks shook the girl. "Nn..." Yohko slowly opened her eyes. "Oh... are we back... already?" 

"No, but drink this." He helped her drink from the spring. 

"Victoria, what are you looking for?" Fuj asked. 

"Something I got for my birthday. It's my charm bracelet." Victoria said just as she pulled it out of her pocket and showed it to Fuj. It had 4 charms on a silver chain. One of the charms was a 4-leaf clover and a horseshoe with it. Another one was a bike, which Kitty Anne had said that she couldn't fall off of. One other charm that was on the bracelet was a little kitty charm, which sorta represented her love for kitties. The final charm on it was a blue sapphire heart that was her favorite. "The sapphire charm is my favorite charm on it and according to my friends, it cost the most." She said. 

"Oh... it's pretty." 

"And if you're wondering about the bike, Kitty Anne got it for me as a joke. When I was looking at the charms and came across the bike, she said that I couldn't fall off of it 'cause I used to have a bike that I'd fall off of once a year by accident." Victoria said while sweatdropping at the memory. 

Yohko stood up, blushing. "So... shall we go?" 

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys." Fuj grinned. "I'm outta here." She filled a bottle with the healing elixir and vanished. 

"Sure!" Victoria replied. 

"Alright, let's get going!" Yohko said. The four remaining began to walk. 

Victoria followed after fastening her bracelet on her wrist. "I wonder if Kitty Anne made any cookies. I hope she did." Victoria said outloud while thinking about her sister's homemade cookies. 

"Mmm... I hope so too." 

"Any ideas on what the attack we all did back there against the final lord was?" Victoria said bringing up that topic once again. 

Gohan looked thoughtful. "Dragon Crystal Flash... hm... what were you guys thinking about before that happened? I was... thinking about my mother and my father, how they would never want me to give up. And I was thinking about how I had to get back to them. I couldn't just die..." 

"I was... thinking of that poem I heard. My mother...a long time ago when I was just a baby. Right before she put me in that space pod she told me that. I will always remember that. Because she believed in me..." Yohko responded. 

Victoria's expression softened. "I thought about my life before my parents died and I also found out that I have an older brother who I have an intention to find. All I know about him is that his name is Insenshiro Waterflower. I don't know where he lives or anything like that." She said. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Victoria yelled and then ran after her. 

Yohko slowed down a bit so the group could catch up. Ina few moments, they had made it to the jungle. "Oh... home sweet home!" Yohko exclaimed and hugged the nearest tree. 

Victoria walked inside and looked for her sister. "Heelloo! We're baack! "She yelled. 

But instead of her sister, Akira popped up in front of her, munching on a cookie. "We made cookies!" She held it up. 

"Kewl! Hey Akira, where's my sister?" Victoria replied. 

"In the kitchen. We were cleaning up when I heard the door open." Behind her, a door opened and Kitty Anne stepped out. 

"Hiya Kitty Anne!" Victoria chirped. "Hi there Victoria. Where's everyone else?" Kitty Anne asked. "I think their outside. Last I saw Yohko was hugging a tree." She replied. 

"Nope, I'm right here." Yohko walked in, followed by Trunks and Gohan. 

"Kitty Anne and Akira made cookies!" Victoria chirped and stole one from the pan Kitty Anne brought out. She then proceeded to take a bite out of it. 

"Oooooooh! Cookies! What kind?" 

Victoria swallowed her bite from her cookie. "Her specialty! Chocolate chip M & M cookies!" Victoria exclaimed happily. 

"Sweet!" Yohko took one and took a bite out of it. 

"So... did you save the planet?" Akira asked. 

"You bet! We all did." 

"Well? Details!" 

"Come on, let's all explain..." Yohko lead the rest into the living room. 


	7. Bie Liao?

AN: Well, it's come down to this. The final chapter of Shattered Balance. I hope you all have enjoyed this fic! Once my co-author/ best buddy, Yohko Kiyoto, and I come up with the title for the sequel, I will post chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed Shattered Balance! 

Final Chapter- Bie Liao? (We'll never meet again?) 

"Ohhhh...cool story!" Akira said. 

"That reminds me, Kitty Anne, I've got something to tell ya and it has to do with our family." Victoria said to Kitty Anne. 

"Really? What is it?" Kitty Anne asked. Victoria stood up and walked into a different room and motioned for Kitty Anne to follow her. Kitty Anne stood up and followed Victoria. 

A minute later... 

"OH MY GOD!!!!! CAN THAT ACTUALLY BE TRUE?!!!" Kitty Anne exclaimed very loudly. "Yep!! Can ya believe it? We have an older brother. Now all we have ta do is find him and have him move in with us. Let's go back out there, alright?" Victoria replied. "Ok." Kitty Anne responded and then walked out to where everyone else was. 

The group in the living room blinked at Kitty Anne's outburst. "Um... what was that about?" Akira asked. 

Kitty Anne and Victoria walked back out to where everyone else was while grinning. "If you guys are wondering about the outburst, I told Kitty Anne that me and her have an older brother." Victoria replied 

. "Really... you never mentioned a brother to me." said Yohko. 

"We never knew. That's the thing. That's why I never mentioned him. I didn't remember until the fight." Victoria replied. 

"So... now what?" asked Yohko. 

"Dunno. Oh yeah, now that I think of it, why were you collecting those stones we found each time we beat a lord?" Victoria asked. 

"Oh! The stones!" exclaimed Yohko. She pulled the ruby-red one out of her pocket. Then, off a counter in the room, the other four: a sandy stone as a bright as the sun, an emerald-green stone, a sky blue stone as bright as a sapphire, and a poisonous-looking purple one. Once set together, then began to glow. 

"Uhh...what's happening to the stones?" Victoria said while blinking. 

"They're reacting to each other. Like... like the dragon balls." Gohan commented. 

"Still... it's kinda creepy," spoke up Akira. 

"Yeah..." Yohko agreed. 

"I agree with you guys." Victoria replied. 

The light suddenly went out, as the stones began to glow brighter. The entire group stared at the stone, transfixed. A voice was suddenly heard... 

"In front of you are the Universe Gems. These special stones have special powers. They enable you to transport yourself to anyplace in any time. Using these, you will not have to say good-bye forever to the ones you have come to love." 

Yohko blinked. "Universe Gems? Love?" She looked at Trunks, blushing. 

At that moment, the lights went back on. The stones drifted up into the air and to their new owners: blue to Victoria, green to Yohko, red to Gohan, and purple to Trunks. The yellow one spun around in the air, before vanishing. 

"Viiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkk..."Kitty Anne said in a taunting voice. Victoria was an extremely bright pink and looked at Gohan who was a bright crimson. 

"Oh! This is sooo cool! I... I thought we'd have to say good-bye forever... makes me think of a phrase, 'Bie Liao'," said Yohko. 

"Bie Liao?" asked Trunks. 

"It's Chinese. It means "We'll never meet again. It's almost too bad I didn't get to use it," she grinned, "It woulda been pretty dramatic. Um... what's with you guys?" she asked Gohan and Victoria. 

"Kitty Anne!!! Stop teasin' me! "Victoria exclaimed. "No way! This is too good to pass up! Say cheese! Kitty Anne said and pulled out a digital camera. "KITTY ANNE!!!!!!!THAT'S MINE!!!!" Victoria exclaimed and then Kitty Anne ran away with Victoria following. 

"Ohhhh... Vik's got a crush!" Yohko exclaimed. 

"Yohkooooooo... I wouldn't be one to talk!" teased Akira. 

Yohko and Trunks turned bright red. 

:"GIMMIE MY CAMERA KITTY!!!!!" Victoria yelled as the twins ran past. "NO WAY!!!!! I'VE GOT BLACKMAIL MATERIAL ON THIS THING!!!!!" Kitty Anne exclaimed. 

"Um... guys?" Yohko interrupted the two. "Um... ahh... please calm down. We need to say our good-byes. (Of course, they're not permanent)" 

"Yeah..." Trunks said quietly. "I need to get back." 

Gohan nodded. "Same here." 

Victoria got the camera and placed it in her pocket. "Ok." Victoria said while frowning. "Me and Victoria need to get back home too." Kitty Anne said. 

Yohko sniffed. "Ohhhh... this is so sad." She hugged Gohan, then Trunks. 

"Yup." Victoria said while hugging Gohan. She then went and hugged Trunks. "Hope ya'll get back to your homes safe." Kitty Anne said. 

The two half saiya-jins held up their stones, concentrating. In a second, they both began fade. 

"Sayonara..." 

The end 


End file.
